Transformers: Lavender's story
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: 3rd story about the lives of the Wilson siblings and their adopted Autobot family. Emerald's friend Lavender has arrived on Earth and becomes Ratchet's assistant when it comes to medicine related things. What will the new Autobot experience while adjusting to a new planet, a never ending war, and many other things?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Ratchet's new assistant

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own the Wilson siblings, Lavender and Emerald as they are my characters.

It was the year 2012. Kyle Phillip Wilson, who was now a junior in high school, and his younger siblings Lisa, who was a freshman, Darcy and Marcy, who were twins and in 7th grade, Kayla, who was in 5th grade, and Brandon, who was in 3rd grade were with their adopted family outside watching the stars. Of course, their family was no ordinary one. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was their adopted father likewise with his sparkmate Elita One being the children's adopted mother. The other Autobots the kids considered to be other relatives in their unusual family. Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz were their uncles, Bumblebee and Jetfire were their cousins, Emerald was their aunt and the Aerialbots, who Darcy had helped Ratchet build nearly 2 years ago, considered said human creator to be their "mom" while the other kids were their "aunts and uncles". Right now Kyle wished that his older siblings, Lauren and Terry, were here to see this with them but the 2 were living out of state right now. Lauren had become a singer and was currently touring with her band while Terry was still in college on the East Coast of the U.S. and visiting his girlfriend before coming out to see his siblings this summer.

"Kyle, are you all right?" Optimus asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine." The teenager lied, not very convincing at all.

"You know you can talk to us about anything that's on your mind." Elita One reassured him.

Kyle sighed and continued looking up at the night sky with his siblings, who were trying to spot constellations and the planets that could be seen from Earth.

Optimus Prime himself was also deep in thought now; it had been nearly 4 years ago that he and his team had arrived on Earth, 2 years since Jetfire defected from the Decepticons to become an Autobot, 3 years since he was reunited with Elita and the 2 had adopted the human siblings to raise as if they were the Prime and his sparkmate's own children. While the Decepticons were being unusually quiet and inactive right now, the Autobot leader still sometimes wondered if adopting the children was the right thing as they had become targets of the 'cons themselves several times but he did not know what he'd do without them. They were very good about keeping a positive outlook on life though as well as very hardworking and dedicated to those they loved so he had to give them that. Spending time together like this did not happen very often but it was very nice that they were doing so if only for a short time while waiting for a new Autobot to arrive.

They saw the Autobot ship soon enough; it was one with room for only one or 2 'bots and it had landed not too far away from them, right behind the base where the Ark had been parked for some time. Optimus stood up and ordered his team to follow him to the ship and the Wilson siblings followed, Lisa moving herself in her motorized wheelchair trying to keep up with everybody.

The ship landed and at least 2 minutes later, a Cybertronian figure emerged. It was hard for the Wilson siblings to tell what color she was or anything else about what she looked like but Emerald recognized her. "Lavender is that you?" the green Autobot asked in the Autobots native language

"Emerald, I can't believe you're here!" was the reply, according to Ratchet's translations to the human siblings. Lavender then began a very quick search of the Internet and downloading knowledge of Earths' languages. She then hugged Emerald, who returned the gesture.

Optimus let this informal situation go; the 2 were old friends who had not seen each other in who knew how long and likely thought the other had died a long time ago before tonight. He then said "Welcome to Earth, Lavender. Emerald has mentioned you often."

"It is an honor Optimus Prime." Lavender smiled then scanned a vehicle mode that was the same color that she was, lavender, hence the name she had been given by her creators. Said vehicle mode was a Toyota Camry. Everyone, human and Autobot alike, went back inside of the base so that the newest team member could get settled in for the night. Of course, the Wilson siblings wanted to ask her a lot of things but Elita One insisted that the children get ready for bed since it was getting late.

"What are they?" the new femme asked referring to the siblings.

"They are humans, who are the dominant species of this world." Ratchet explained.

Lavender couldn't help but grin; sure, she had come to be Ratchet's assistant with taking care of all the medical needs of the team of Autobots that was bigger than most teams, but she was also eager to have time to study more about these humans and their species' biology and medicine. She was then introduced to everyone else, save for Jazz who she had seen before.

"What happened to your bakery?" he asked.

"It was set on fire and completely destroyed." She replied sadly. "I don't want to talk about it."

The Autobot Second in command understood and did not press on about the subject. "I've been taking good care of Emmy for you."

"I can see that; she's very lucky to have you as a sparkmate." Lavender replied, forgetting the bad memory that had inadvertently been brought up as she said this.

As she was shown her quarters by Ratchet, the femme medic couldn't help but have a lot of optimism despite how horrible the war had been. She had once been a bit shy but the years had changed her to be a bit more outgoing and eager to try new things, especially if said things ended the war faster so that she would have more free time to get to study more about Earth and find out all that she could…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet telling her to get some rest and that he would show her where the human medical supplies were kept tomorrow. Lavender felt embarrassed at having zoned out but didn't show it. "Thank you Ratchet and good night." She replied.

"You're very welcome my dear." Ratchet replied to be polite as he left the room and returned to the medbay.

Lavender went to sleep that night not aware of how difficult everything was going to be…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lavender came out of recharge early, a habit leftover from the days when she would help in her family's bakery, and then she went to find the washracks since she hadn't had a good cleaning since she had left Cybertron. After all, it wouldn't do for a team medic to inadvertently spread disease around. She walked to the end of the hallway to find Elita and Emerald already there and preparing to turn on the water.

"Good morning Lavender." Elita said smiling a little bit. "Did you recharge well?"

"Yes I did recharge well ma'am." The light purple femme answered, returning the smile. "You can wash up first."

"Nah, we can all wash up together; we're all femmes here and it will save water." Emerald insisted. "We're not as wasteful as humans can be with resources."

With that said, Lavender reluctantly agreed. Yes, none of the mechs would see her but still-the new Autobot stopped that thought and just went into the washracks with her 2 same gendered teammates. Elita shut the door behind them and turned on the water. The 3 then removed their armor and began scrubbing themselves off, making small talk while doing so. After a couple of minutes, they heard someone banging on the door.

"Air Raid, stop that. It's not going to make them finish any faster." Jetfire said in a scolding tone of voice, before changing it. "Sorry about the interruption ladies."

"No harm done; we're almost through anyways." Emerald replied as she rinsed off, Elita and Lavender doing the same. They then dried off themselves, then their armor and put it back on and walked out. Just after this, the Aerialbots all rushed in to get themselves cleaned up since Jetfire was taking them on a training mission today.

It wasn't that she hated mechs but sometimes Lavender wondered why they had to act certain ways. "How do you deal with all 5 of them?" she wondered.

"Jetfire being a flyer himself is usually able to keep them calmer than they would be otherwise." Elita One explained. "They are very young and have much to learn."

"Oh, well I better head into the medbay." Lavender quickly ran towards said location and went in, the doors closing behind her.

"Lavvy was always rushing around and wanting to get things done ever since we were sparklings." Emerald commented. "I was the lazy one so we complimented each other in some ways."

"Does she realize that she can not rush certain medical procedures?" the femme commander wondered.

"Yes, she does know that, I think." The green femme replied. "It's her taking care of the human kids that I'm worried about especially since she's never handled them. Yes, she's my friend, I still trust her but I'm still worried if that makes any sense."

The 2 then went into Elita's and Optimus' office to discuss the matter privately, wanting a better place to do so…

Meanwhile, Ratchet was showing Lavender the human medical supplies for in case something happened to one of the Wilson siblings.

"Humans seem to be so fragile." The femme medic commented.

"Physically they are but emotionally and otherwise are different stories." Ratchet said. He then checked the schedule. "Prime better be here soon for his maintenance check or I'll have to go and find him."

Lavender was shocked; she had not expected to have to help work on the leader of the Autobots himself first as a way to start her career during this war but she silently panicked; what if she did something wrong? What would the Wilson siblings think? And Elita…she did not even want to think of what the femme commander would do if any harm, intentional or otherwise, came to her sparkmate.

"I know you are worried Lavender but please put it aside. Just do what needs to be done. I'm sure you will do fine." The main Autobot medic told her as he began preparing the tools the 2 would need.

"All right; I will do my best." The purple femme said, switching her thoughts to focusing on her job.

Optimus came in a few seconds later and greeted them. "Good morning Ratchet and Lavender."

"Good morning sir." Lavender replied politely.

Ratchet's reply was quite different. "Thank Primus I didn't have to go looking for you like I did last time." He muttered before switching to a more professional tone of voice. "Lavender, if you'll please take that anesthetic and give it to him while I get the last few tools I need, we'll be ready to get this over with."

The light purple femme medic didn't reply; she grabbed the needle and gave Optimus a shot on his arm. The Autobot leader of course didn't scream "Ouch!" like a sparkling would have. He had been through much worse pain than that, Lavender realized as she removed the needle and put it in a box of things Ratchet would need to destroy since used syringes were not any better for Autobots than they were for humans. She then kept an eye on the monitor displaying her leader's vital signs to make sure that nothing went wrong during this routine procedure.

Ratchet began his work, removing some plating and reconnecting loose energon lines and wires. Lavender of course did not look since it was not part of her job description to do so and because she wanted to be polite.

The femme medic kept an optic on the screen for the whole 40 minute procedure; the last Prime's vital signs stayed in normal range throughout the whole thing, much to her surprise. Ratchet would have had to stop working if they had gotten too low and nobody wanted that to happen. All too soon the procedure was finished and her leader's armor back on, so Lavender picked up the tools that Ratchet had used so that she could wash them.

"All right Prime we're done now." Ratchet said.

"Thank you" Optimus Prime said in that soothing baritone voice of his. "And thank you to you as well Lavender; you seem to be doing well on your first day."

"You're welcome sir." The light purple femme replied, very relieved and going to the sink and putting the tools beside it. She then turned on the water and mixed the right amount of cleaning solution with said water, then turned off the faucet and began washing the tools, not noticing when Optimus got up and left to return to his normal duties.

When all was said and done, Ratchet couldn't help but smile. He knew not every day would be like this but it was still nice that this first day of Lavender's had gone well…

After the medbay itself was scrubbed clean, Lavender was allowed a break so that she could have some energon. She sat in the main room, politely chatting with Ironhide and Bumblebee while the Wilson siblings played a card game since they had already eaten and it was raining outside; it tended to rain a lot more than other places on this part of Earth, Darcy explained to Lavender. "We do get snow too but it doesn't last long." The human girl was saying.

"That's very interesting." Lavender commented, looking at info on the Internet regarding Earth's weather.

"I'm tempted to out and jump in the mud puddles." Brandon commented. "I'm sick of being stuck in here."

That caused the femme medic to run a scan on the youngest boy of the Wilson family; his vital signs were all normal as was everything else which was confusing.

"It's a human expression." Ratchet explained to his assistant having heard the conversation as he walked into the room.

"Is all human slang this confusing?" Lavender wanted to know.

"It can be, too much so in my opinion." Ironhide grumbled.

"I'm going out with Brandon to jump in the mud puddles." Marcy declared, interrupting the 2 Autobots.

"Aren't you a bit old to be jumping in mud puddles?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just because I'm 13 doesn't mean I have to stop acting like a kid right away." With that, the brunette human girl followed her blond-haired younger brother and put on their raincoats and rubber boots and went outside to begin playing in the mud.

Lavender shrugged this off and finished her energon; she had a lot to learn about the human children and wasn't so sure she wanted to learn any more about them just yet. She returned to the medbay with Ratchet to do some more work afterwards.

"Don't you worry about the human children; they know how to keep themselves healthy and are very intelligent despite their ages." The older medic reassured his assistant. "It's Ironhide that I worry the most about since he keeps putting off things like maintenance and whatnot."

20 minutes later, Optimus rushed into the medbay with Marcy, who was muddy and bleeding from both of her knees but still conscious.

Oh my, Lavender thought, a little shocked that the human girl was in this shape.

"I tried to jump over a mud puddle with my bike over a homemade ramp I made but it went wrong because it was too slipper and I scraped my knees on the road when I landed partially on it and partially in a bigger puddle" was the explanation that was given through tears as Optimus carried Marcy over to the sink so that she could be washed before her wounds were bandaged.

"Let's get you cleaned up Marcella; Optimus can lecture you later." Ratchet replied reassuringly, as he did not ever feel the need of criticizing the Wilson siblings unlike when say Ironhide or Bumblebee or Jazz did something stupid and got hurt while on the battlefield.

Optimus Prime left the medbay, relieved that the pop culture loving teen would be fine.

Lavender helped Marcy undress then turned on the water, only filling the sink part of the way. The femme then set the human girl down and gently began scrubbing her off, as if she was a sparkling, but especially her 2 wounds while Ratchet got bandages and antibiotic ointment. Marcy was then rinsed off and dried off carefully and set on the examination table so that Ratchet could bandage her up while Lavender turned off the water and drain the sink. She was then poked by someone, and knew it had to be one of the human children. "Yes Kayla?" the femme medic asked as she turned to look at the youngest girl of the Wilson family.

"I've got clean clothes for Marcy; I'm going to take her dirty ones to Kyle so that he can put them in the next load of laundry." Kayla explained, putting the clean clothes in a neat pile near Lavender's feet and picking up the dirty ones which had been tossed on the floor in haste.

"Thank you Kayla." Lavender replied.

"You're welcome; ask someone else to explain why we humans have to wear clothes." The young human girl called over her shoulder as she ran towards the human side of the base where the laundry room was.

By now, Marcy's scraped knees had been bandaged up so Lavender handed her the clean clothes.

"Don't look while I'm doing this!" Marcy quickly said.

Ratchet turned around and Lavender finally asked "Why do humans cover themselves like that?"

'It's a complicated explanation but I will tell it to you." Her boss said then proceeded to do so.

After this, Marcy was dressed again and said "You can look now" in a tone of voice that showed she was impatient about getting down and getting out of the medbay.

Lavender turned around and chuckled a little bit. "Eager to get away from us are you?" She then walked over and picked up Marcy carefully.

"Yes." The human girl replied as she was set down on the floor; she then went out as quickly as possible.

"Marcy generally knows better than to imitate things from TV or try to do some other crazy stunt without knowing if it's safe." Ratchet said, as he sighed. "She is a teenager though so it might have something to do with it. Teenage humans are the most difficult humans to be around in my opinion."

"She reminds me of when Emerald tried to climb to the top shelf of my home when we were younger to get down energon treats just because she wanted to show that she could actually do something; we were very dumb so to speak." Lavender smiled at this memory as she went to put away the box of bandages that Ratchet had gotten out…

(Flashback)

"Emmy, what do you think you're doing?" a young purple femme asked when she saw her green friend climbing some shelves.

"I'm proving to you that I'm not lazy all the time." The about 10 in human years Emerald said in reply as she finally got to the top shelf of four that were in the room, standing on the 3rd shelf to support herself as she reached for the energon treats. The shelf broken away from the wall and fell, the green sparkling falling with it and screaming as she hit the floor with the said shelf.

"Lavender, Emerald what is going on in here?" Lavender's femme creator wanted to know as she walked into the room and then gasped when she saw what had happened.

Thankfully, all injuries had been minor and Emerald did receive a lecture about asking for help with things and everyone agreed that it was good that things had not been worse.

(End flashback)

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle; he wanted to hear more of Lavender's stories of her sparkling days but she was not willing to tell him any more of them at the moment.

"Give it an Earth week or so; maybe I'll tell you another one." Lavender couldn't help but giggle a little, trying to relax after a weird first day by doing so.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head; why did femmes always have to giggle? He had never found that out and perhaps it was best that he did not know; right now, Optimus was calling every Autobot present to inform them that a Decepticon attack was happening and for the main Autobot medic and his assistant to have the medbay ready. Ratchet knew it would be a long night but at least he would have help…


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet's new assistant chapter 3

Most of the Autobots had to only stay in the medbay for one night; Ironhide had to stay a bit longer due to his wounds being more serious.

"Slag it." The weapons specialist muttered when he heard this.

Ratchet however told his old friend that he had to suck it up; after all, he was lucky he wasn't going to be in there for a longer time.

Lavender tried her best not to laugh at this interaction, just barely managing to wait until Ironhide had fallen into recharge and she stepped out of the medbay for her energon break. She started giggling.

"I see you're amused at some of my antics." Ratchet commented.

"Just a little bit" Lavender stopped laughing and asked "Is he always that difficult?"

"Ironhide is old and tough so it's not unexpected that he's a bit stubborn when it comes to a lot of things." The older medic replied.

"I know." The purple femme went out for her break, glad to have that opportunity…

A few months had passed. All of the Wilson siblings were preparing for their first day of school tonight. There had been a few Decepticon attacks but Lavender had not yet been captured by them thank goodness. She and Ratchet had kept a mainly professional relationship as Lavender was still only mainly friends with Emerald, though Bumblebee had tried to convince her to be his friend or better yet go on a "date" with him as the humans would say. "I won't have any of the dating stuff." She insisted. "But I'll be friendlier than Ratchet is."

For now though, Lavender was in the medical bay and checking the Wilson siblings' medical records. Terry had visited recently and had gotten a checkup while he was there; Lauren wasn't going to be home for a break from touring before starting recording her 2nd music album until tomorrow.

"All of the human children have the shots that they need at this point in time depending on their ages." She wrote in her medical log. "They do however have to get flu shots at the beginning of November; Ratchet must be reminded of this when it gets closer to that time."

"Lavender, are you almost done?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yes, I am." She said as she closed the log book and put it back on the shelf next to the red and white medic's log book.

"Guys, I need help!" someone shouted.

Lavender recognized it as Silverbolt's voice. The Aerialbot leader soon walked in, dragging an unconscious Slingshot behind him.

"Let me guess; another fight with Air Raid?" Ratchet said sighing.

"Well yes." Silverbolt sighed. "I can't get them to stop; I don't know how Optimus deals with this kind of thing!"

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Lavender replied, trying not to be smart aleck-y even though she felt like being so.

"All right" Silverbolt left once Ratchet shoved him out the door after a few seconds of him staring at Lavender's breastplate.

"All of them are immature." The femme medic sighed. "My breastplate isn't that big to begin with and I don't want anyone looking at it either way! The reason I joined the Autobots was partially because I wanted to show I wasn't just good looking, though mostly it was because I lost my family's livelihood and an Autobot saved my life."

Ratchet said "Thankfully, Jazz, Optimus, and Ironhide are already bonded and Bumblebee and Jetfire also don't seem to care about looks, and I don't either, as long as that person is healthy; the Aerialbots will be more mature one day, it's just not going to be today."

"Thank you Ratchet" Lavender smiled a bit.

"Lavender?" someone else asked.

"What now?" she groaned as she looked to see who it was.

It turned out to be Optimus Prime. "Are you sure you do not want to have your second break of today and spend time with anyone else?"

"Optimus, Emerald's my best and only friend! The rest of you are just my patients; it wouldn't feel right being friendly with any of you!" she said. It was a complete lie, one that her leader saw right through.

"Like it or not, we will not always want to ask you for medical help." He said firmly. "You have stayed up late the last few nights being on call; Ratchet will take his turn for that tonight when you go into recharge; for now though, I want you to socialize with some of the other Autobots here as it is only by working together that we can stop the Decepticons and they do not understand how important it is to establish trust amongst those you have to work with."

Lavender gasped; he was practically ordering her to take the night off, which was something she had never pictured Optimus doing. It seemed strange but she knew she shouldn't disobey a direct order from someone who was her superior when it came to non-medical things

"Yes sir." The purple femme left the medbay.

"That femme is good at what she does though not better than me but I do not want her to turn out like I have." Ratchet said.

"I understand old friend but it is not just the experiences that we have, that shape who we become in the future." The Autobot leader explained. "I am sure once she has gotten to know the others better, she will at least have some comfort should something happen to Emerald."

The red and white medic sighed. "Perhaps you are right Optimus."

The Wilson siblings had already gone to bed to rest for the next day. The other Autobots on the other hand were drinking a little bit of midgrade energon; no one was allowed high grade when the Wilson siblings were home but they could have it when the kids wanted to go out and do things by themselves or with their fellow humans or when they were on vacation. Lavender sipped a bit from her energon cube, more nervous than anyone expected considering how outgoing she normally was.

"Don't be shy; we're not going to bite." Jetfire told her.

"I know that; Ratchet would have to sedate you if you did." Lavender replied, smirking a bit.

"All right Lavvy" The flyer started to say

"No, only Emerald calls me Lavvy!" the purple femme interrupted him, nearly shouting.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at this but let it go as he continued watching the conversation.

"Sorry about that." Jetfire said. "Lavender, I suppose I should tell you a bit about why I'm an Autobot nowadays when I used to be a Decepticon for the longest time…"

Lavender listened to the story and was very amazed at how Jetfire's change for the better had happened. "Thank you for telling me that story." She replied, actually liking it although she hadn't thought that she would.

The purple femme talked with some of the other Autobots briefly before Optimus called her to come to his office. Lavender did so and then asked "Am I in trouble?"

"Certainly not" Optimus Prime replied in a reassuring tone of voice. "Elita merely wanted to give you something that you might find useful."

Elita One gave Lavender a data pad. "Your own personal log for when writing about anything not medical related; Optimus and I both thought that even if you do not wish to talk to anyone besides Emerald, at least you would still be able to express your feelings and not keep them bottled up."

Lavender was shocked; no way did she deserve a gift like this. "Oh thank you; you really shouldn't have." She said, politely and nervously.

"We both insist that you keep it and use it well." Optimus Prime replied. "Though you are not as young as Bumblebee or the Aerialbots, you are still young and have much to learn. Writing down what you have learned may also help an Autobot in the far off future that may discover the journal and read it as it will give them an idea of what at least one of us has gone through while in this war, both on and off the battlefield."

"Oh, thank you again Optimus." The femme medic smiled and excused herself to go into recharge; a few days later, she made her first entry.

(Lavender's log)

It's been a week since the human children have started school but today Darcy is home sick with a malfunctioning fuel tank or "upset stomach" as the humans would put it. She is resting right now although she didn't want to and I'm worried it's something worse. So far, my scans haven't indicated that anything else is wrong with the youngling. I hope she recovers soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: Ratchet's new assistant chapter 4

Sure she only liked science and math the best but Darcy preferred going to school to what she was doing now as she wanted to try her best and pass all of her classes. For now, she was laying a cot in the medbay, with a trashcan beside her and Lavender constantly looking at scans to see if anything changed.

It had started at breakfast; the human seventh grader wasn't very hungry and had attempted to run to the bathroom but had not quite made it there; she had thrown up all over the hallway floor, which had caused Bumblebee to hold his olfactory sensors due to it smelling bad and Ironhide to remark "Disgusting."

"You will not have to clean it up Ironhide; I will do that." Elita One volunteered.

"Thank Primus for that." The weapons specialist muttered then changed his focus. "The rest of you kids get out to the bus."

The rest of the Wilson siblings were soon out the door and Optimus gently picked up Darcy, after getting her a bucket, and took her to the medbay.

Lavender and Ratchet didn't ask any questions; they just took the young girl and soon found out what was wrong.

"Prime, it's a virus; thankfully human viruses can not affect us but she will need to rest in here all day; I will be calling the middle school to inform them of Darcy's absence and ask that they have Marcy bring her sister's homework home." Ratchet informed Optimus.

"Very well; I will leave so that Darcy may get some rest." Optimus said, relieved that it wasn't anything worse.

As soon as the Autobot leader was gone, Lavender pulled a human sized cot out of the closet and laid Darcy on it then put a trash can by her and went to wash out the bucket. After this, Ratchet got a water bottle for the human girl.

"Why that?" Darcy asked, letting it be known how horrible she felt.

"Even if you can't keep it down, the water will keep you hydrated. You should know this since you're interested in becoming a doctor for humans as well as for Cybertronians." The red and white medic replied. "Lavender, I would like you to keep an optic on her all day; I will handle everything else unless it's an emergency and I need two extra hands."

"I will take good care of her Ratchet." Lavender replied, saying only waht was the truth.

It had been a few hours since that time and Darcy had mostly been sleeping, which relieved the light purple Autobot femme. Ratchet had just gone off with Optimus and Jazz on a mission to scout for energon and everyone else was doing their duties at this time. Except it seemed for Emerald, who came in with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Emmy."

"Lavender, I need some help." her friend explained, in a panicked tone of voice.

"Emerald, calm down and explain it to me; is it a medical issue?" Lavender asked.

"Well, yes." Emerald looked at her feet whil blushing. "I couldn't transform when I woke up this morning so Optimus had to leave me here while he took Jazz and Ratchet on the mission."

"Anything else?" the femme medic wanted to know

"Well, Jazz and I had some alone time last night if you know what I mean." Emerald sighed; finally, she had been able to tell her all of this stuff. "How's Darcy by the way?"

"Still resting but she seems to be getting better." Lavender replied. "Do you think you might be carrying a sparkling?"

"Yes." Emerald said.

"All right; can Ratchet run tests for that when he's back in about 4 Earth minutes?" The femme medic who had been friends with the Cyberninja for years asked. "He just sent me a comlink message saying he's almost at base now and he said that since you're my close friend I can't help you with medical things unless you're dying which is obviously not the case."

"Sure." Emerald sighed. "The Autobot Medical Code's hard to follow in this case isn't it?"

Lavender laughed a little bit despite the situation. "Just a little but I don't have long to wait."

Darcy woke up. "Lavender, I'm going to go use the bathroom that's in here." She said as she walked towards it.

"All right Darcy."

Soon Ratchet had arrived and run the tests; it was true that Emerald was carrying a sparkling.

"Congratulations." a very surprised Lavender said.

"Thanks Lavvy." Emerald grinned. "I'm going to go tell Jazz and everyone else the news."

"Very well; just remember that you need some 'maternity leave' as the humans would refer to it as and if Optimus doens't give it to you, tell him I'll weld him to the wall." Ratchet stated.

"Okay." Emerald rushed off but not too fast to tell everyone else the news; the other Wilson siblings would hear it when they got home but Lavender wasn't thinking about this; she was thinking about how surreal it was that everything had changed so much for her best friend and how was she going to get used to it?


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: Ratchet's new assistant chapter 5

When Lauren, who had come home a few days ago, asked Lavender "How long until Emerald and Jazz's sparkling is born?" the answer had been "sometime close to the holiday you call Christmas."

"Awesome! That's a great Christmas present!" Kyle shouted.

"It most certainly will be." Emerald smiled then yawned.

"Come on Emmy; let's get you into recharge." Jazz said, taking her by the hand.

"Good night everyone" the green femme smiled, glad that she had shared the good news with everyone else, Autobot and human alike, after the kids had gotten home from school. She and Jazz then went into their quarters, leaving everyone excitedly chattering about it.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Kayla wanted to know.

"As of right now, we can't tell but we should know in about a week or 2." Ratchet answered.

Brandon yawned and that made the other kids realize that right now was probably the best time to go to bed.

"Don't forget Lauren, you need a checkup tomorrow." Lavender reminded her.

"I won't forget." The red haired human girl smiled as she went to her room, her other siblings going to their room.

Lavender and Ratchet went back to the medbay to set up a nursery for the sparkling. The light purple femme was trying not to show that she was well, just a little bit jealous of her friend.

"Are you all right?" Ratchet asked.

"Mostly" Lavender didn't want to talk about it.

"Lavender, I already know; you want to have a family of your own someday, correct?" her boss asked.

"Yes but I'd rather get to know those mechs already on base that aren't bonded already as friends first before deciding if I want to take anything a step further." She admitted. "Mostly, it's just that I'm a bit jealous of Emerald, even though I shouldn't be."

"You could always ask if Emerald and Jazz will let you sparkling sit sometimes." Ratchet said. "In time, I'm sure you will find your sparkmate."

"True but still…" Lavender sighed. "It's my turn to stay up tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes it is; you know to comlink me if you need anything." Ratchet answered as they finished setting up a crib. "We'll put whatever else we need to have in here tomorrow."

"Very well; good night Ratchet."

"Good night Lavender."

With that, the senior medic retreated to his quarters; Lavender looked around, realizing that there wasn't anything else that needed to be done, so she paced back and forth, sensors on high alert in case anyone needed anything.

In the meantime, Jetfire had gotten back from patrol; he had hit some rough weather while doing so and had crashed, cracking the armor on his left shoulder. He then went into the medbay.

"Jetfire, what did you do to yourself?!" Lavender nearly shouted.

"It was an accident." He pointed out.

The femme medic sighed, barely managing to keep herself from face palming. "Even so, I still need to take a look at it." She then scanned the ex-Decepticon and set to work filling in the cracks; it only took about 10 minutes to do so. "You should be able to use it normally in the morning."

"Thanks." Jetfire said smiling.

"You're welcome." Lavender replied. "I'm not going to be able to get out of here until 6:00 a.m. if that's what you wanted to ask."

Jetfire laughed a little bit. "Not what I had wanted to ask but I was wondering would you-would you go on a walk with me tomorrow night?"

"I thought you were a flyer." The purple femme pointed out.

"Yes but I do like walking once in a while." He retorted, smirking.

"All right I will; now please go get some recharge." Lavender ordered him.

"Yes ma'am." Jetfire said, as he went to his quarters.

20 minutes later, Marcy ran into the medbay. "I need some tampons for Lisa." She said. "Lauren's washing her sheets and clothes right now."

Lavender understood and then quickly found the feminine products that were needed by the wheelchair bound teenager. "There you go." She said, handing a box to the pop culture loving human.

"Thanks." Marcy ran out again.

The femme medic wrote in her medical log "This menstruating that human females do is very unusual but I understand why it happens after doing some research. There has been nothing else that happened tonight, after this and treating Jetfire's injury."

When 6:00 a.m. came, Lavender went to recharge as soon as Ratchet got into the medical bay, all the while trying to let yesterday's and last night's events sink in but especially Jetfire's offer to take her for a walk; what was he doing that for? She kind of hoped that it wasn't a date but at least it would keep her mind off of being jealous of Emerald.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lavender awoke after getting some recharge to find that Ratchet had already given Lauren the checkup that she needed and the human girl gone.

"She wished to see her 'boyfriend' as the human term is." Ratchet explained.

"Ah, I see now." The purple femme was trying not to think about the walk she was going on with Jetfire later that night but her boss caught on quickly.

"Lavender, what's going on?" he wanted to know.

Embarrassed about this, Lavender blushed and said "Oh, Jetfire wants to take me on a walk tonight; I don't know if he has feelings for me or if it's a just friends thing."

Ratchet chuckled. "I noticed that he was acting odd this morning and now I have my answer."

"Don't tell me he likes me like that, does he?" Lavender asked.

"I couldn't tell but give him a chance; if he's not the one, you'll know." He replied. "As it is, we need to get the monitoring equipment into the sparkling nursery and then we will do more normal duties before you go out on your little 'date'".

"How do you know it's a date if you don't know if Jetfire likes me or not?" Lavender blushed again and turned away.

"It may be that he wants to date you just to see if a relationship would work." Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle again; he and his assistant then went to their work…

(Jetfire's POV, sometime earlier the previous evening)

"Optimus, I wanted to ask you something before I go out on patrol in about 15 Earth minutes." Jetfire said.

"You may come into my office with me my friend." Optimus replied; the 2 mechs then went in, the door closing behind them. "What is it you wished to ask Jetfire?"

"Well, remember how I was being friendly with Lavender when you made her take the night off and socialize and how we've been friendly over the past few months even though we haven't spent a lot of time together?" Jetfire paused. "Well, I've been feeling a bit differently about her like I-I don't know how to explain it."

"Like you wish for something more than friendship?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Something like that." The green flying Autobot felt his cooling fans running faster before he could say anything else.

"I believe I know what's going on Jetfire; you are in love with the only femme on our team who is not yet bonded." Optimus Prime couldn't help but smile a little. "I felt the same way when I realized I wanted to be more than friends with Elita One."

"I don't know if it's real love or just a crush and I'm nervous about asking her on a 'date' as the humans would put it." Jetfire sighed.

"Don't be nervous; all you have to do is ask for her to go out on a date and then let her decide for herself if she wishes to go with you; whether the answer is yes, or no can only be determined by her." Optimus said. "I am sure that whatever the outcome, everything will be fine."

"Okay; may as well ask her when I get back from patrol since I don't know if I'll have another chance and thanks Optimus for listening." Jetfire replied smiling before he went off on his patrol.

Now here it was, the next day and Jetfire was walking around the base; he heard Emerald and Elita talking. "Hello ladies." He said.

"Greetings Jetfire" Elita replied. "Emerald and I were just talking about femme things; is there anything you wanted to ask?"

"Yes; I figured I'd need a femme's opinion on what I wanted to ask you about; first thing's first, I asked Lavender to take a walk with me and I want you to tell her that it is a date and second, I wanted to know what kind of wax do Optimus and Jazz use if they want to look good for either of you that you like? I really want to wax myself and look presentable to our assistant medic." He said almost all in one "breath".

"Calm down Jet." Emerald told him. "Making me worried isn't good for me or the sparkling."

"Sorry." Jetfire replied.

"Well, Optimus has some really nice wax that's made here on Earth; the advertisements claimed it's the shiniest wax you'll ever find anywhere and they are correct; I do not remember the name of it but I do like it a lot and I'm sure Optimus won't mind if you borrow some as long as you ask first." Elita answered the flyer's question.

"Thanks Elita; I'll ask him about it I guess." Jetfire was nervous.

"Don't be too nervous; Jazz was when he first asked me to go on a date with him and he had nothing to worry about and you don't either." Emerald reassured him.

"Okay and thanks very much both of you." The flyer smiled and then went to get some energon.

(Lavender's POV)

Everyone else was busy and it was now noon; Lavender had not expected to have to go get Kayla from school early but as it turned out, the human girl had caught a cold from one of her classmates

"I hate (cough) being sick (cough" Kayla commented as they came into the medical bay and she was laid down on a berth so that the femme medic could check her over.

"Kayla, don't talk first of all." Lavender said as the scan finished. "Second, I have to get you something to eat and then you can take a hot shower; both will help you feel better."

The human girl only nodded as the purple femme got her a blanket then went to make chicken noodle soup. This was going to be a long afternoon…

Once Lavender's shift was over, Ratchet started taking care of Kayla and the femme medic got some assistance from Elita with getting ready for her date with Jetfire.

"It really is a date?" the purple femme asked.

"He did tell us to tell you that it was and I know he's not lying." The femme commander explained as she helped her fried get lightly waxed before going out.

Once that was done, Lavender said "thanks Elita; I hope I look good."

"I think you look wonderful dear." Elita smiled after saying this.

Lavender then went to the back door of the base to meet up with Jetfire; boy was she hoping this would go well…


	7. Chapter 7

Lavender's story chapter 7

After being assured that Kayla would be fine under Ratchet's watch Lavender finally met up with Jetfire in the main room. "Hello again Jet." She said a bit nervously.

"Now wait a minute, I can not call you 'Lavvy' but you can call me 'Jet'?" the flyer asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Well, we know each other a little bit better since we've been friends for a while." The femme medic replied. "So you can call me 'Lavvy' if you wish."

Jetfire chuckled. "Very well then Lavvy" He replied, as he proceeded to lead her outside, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you Jetfire; you're a really good gentleman as the humans would say." Lavender replied as she walked out. It was a little cold but not enough to freeze an Autobot.

The 2 looked around; Lavender was paying attention to the scenery sort of but was thinking more about how Jetfire was being helpful by leading her around tree branches so that she wouldn't scratch her armor by accident, not that trees could scratch Cybertronian metal, and how he was just so-well, not perfect but someone who would make a good sparkmate but she wasn't entirely sure if she did like him like that. The femme medic would give him a chance though because it would be stupid not to in her opinion.

Jetfire started a conversation once they were in a clearing where there weren't so many trees. "So, how did you decide to become a medic?"

"Well, it all started shortly after my creators and I lost our livelihood." Lavender replied…

(Flashback)

The light purple femme and her family had been beaten up by a gang of Neutrals; no one was sure why since they had not chosen a side in the war at all but as it was, it didn't matter now. Lavender was lying there, fighting the urge to cry as she was roughly 18 years old in human years mentally and tried to get up but was in extreme pain. She soon saw someone who lifted her up carefully and reassured that everything would be fine.

Lavender could have sworn it was a mech but wasn't sure if she was seeing things; all she knew was that he was red all over and was being referred to as "Inferno" by one of the medics at Iacon Medical Center; once they got there though, she fell into stasis…

(End flashback)

"How long did it take you to awaken?" Jetfire asked.

"It was roughly 2 or 3 Earth days before I was fully awake." The purple femme admitted. "A medic named First Aid was the one who cared for me while I recovered; he didn't want to break the news to me that my creators were offline but managed to do so without getting emotional. I couldn't help but think 'I want to be just like him and heal, not harm people even if it seems impossible'."

The flyer gave the medic a hug to comfort her. "I'm glad you did decide to become a medic."

"I am as well even though the training and actually doing the job was and is really hard." Lavender replied. "If Emerald, a family member of mine, or a sparkmate of mine, if I had one, got hurt, Ratchet would have to be the one to do the treatment since he wouldn't have that emotional connection to them."

Jetfire was surprised by this revelation; he had never heard that particular thing about Cybertronian medics but know he knew. Even without this info, he still wanted to do something more than give the purple femme a hug for comfort but didn't knowing that she wasn't ready to go that far just yet. He could wait until she was ready though even if it was a bit agonizing. "Is that why you never had a relationship before?"

"No, that's not the reason; the actual reason is I just never found somebody who would understand that I'd have to spend a lot of time away from them taking care of others. Also, I've got high standards but that's beside the point." Lavender replied.

"I think I can understand that." Jetfire said. "My older brother Skyfire was an explorer and was often away from home longer than anyone wanted him to be until the day he went missing while on an expedition to another world and wasn't found again."

"I'm sorry." Lavender replied sadly, patting one of his wings.

"It's all right; he wouldn't have wanted me to keep missing him and not move on at all." He said, a small bit of sadness in voice but mainly nostalgia being there; Jetfire decided to change the subject when he noticed his date shivering. "Lavvy, I think we should go inside. The temperature's dropping and Ratchet and Optimus will have my head if you offline by freezing to death."

"Yeah, that w-would be a g-good idea." Lavender stated through chattering dental plates. She immediately headed back to the base, Jetfire following close behind to make sure that they weren't caught by surprise by any Decepticons or humans.

Once they were inside, they sat in the nearly empty rec room and opted to watch a movie on TV. Said movie was Snakes on a Plane; Jetfire wasn't scared but Lavender buried her faceplate into his shoulder and grabbed onto the wing that was closest to her during the worst parts of the movie until the mech wisely decided to change the channel to the Science Channel.

"Oh, thanks for doing that; I can not stand seeing horrible things happening to humans even if it's not actually real." Lavender said relieved, as she finally let go of his wing and looked at the TV screen again.

"Sorry about that; I didn't know that you would get that scared of it." Jetfire said, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Well, it is a fictional movie at least-oh, this looks interesting!" the femme medic said, as an episode of "How It's Made" started.

Both watched the episode until it was over and time to go into recharge. Lavender was already recharging, sort of, when Jetfire asked "So, would you give me a chance?"

"Yes, I think I will and I'll let you know at Christmas if I have more than just a crush on you." She replied sleepily.

The flyer turned off the TV and began rubbing Lavender's back to get her to relax a little bit more and then picked her up bridal style and took her to her quarters. He laid her on the berth then put a blanket over her before leaving and closing the door behind him. When he was about halfway to his own quarters, Jetfire ran into Optimus Prime.

"How was the date my friend?" the Autobot leader asked.

"It went well, except for the scary movie; I didn't think she'd mistake a horror movie for a real event." Jetfire replied sheepishly. "Thankfully, we found something to watch that we both liked and she did say she'll let me know if she returns my feelings but I have to wait and I don't know if I can."

"I'm sure you will be able to." Optimus Prime said smiling. "As it is, I think we both need some recharge."

"All right then; good night sir" Jetfire went into his quarters to get some rest, and began dreaming of spending more time with Lavender, despite knowing that he wouldn't have a lot of it. One of his dreams involved the war being over and both of them being able to go back to Cybertron and see all of the sights, another was them rolling around in a field of flowers and tickling each other, another one was a bit more explicit when it came to the content and that's all that's going to be said about it. Even though none of these could happen for real anytime soon, the flyer thought, it's still nice to picture it.

Author's note: I have an idea for where I'm going for this story now; still don't know why I'm writing it when I've never been in a relationship myself but I thought maybe it is time I did something a little outside of what I normally post on here. Hope you enjoy it; I'll get the next chapter done ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lavender woke up the next morning, whistling a song she had heard on Internet, which just so happened to be the song "So this is love" from the human made movie _Cinderella_ when she came into the main room/rec room of the Autobot base. She sat down next to Jetfire.

"Good morning Lavender." Optimus Prime said smiling.

"Good morning sir." She replied, returning the smile.

Jetfire gave Lavender his energon cube and went to get another one.

"Oh, thank you." The femme medic said.

"You're welcome Lavvy." The flyer replied. "Did you have a good recharge last night?"

"Yes I did; what about you?" She asked, after which she took a sip of energon.

"Let's just say it was really, really good." He answered.

A couple of minutes later when Lavender was in the medbay she started doing her work, even though it was well, much harder since she was daydreaming.

"Thinking about last night, are you?" Ratchet asked knowingly.

"Yes and no, Jetfire and I didn't interface if that's what you're asking." Lavender blushed as she said this but at the same time was horrified that her own boss would think that.

Ratchet chuckled a little bit before saying. "Calm down Lavender; you can't do your job if you're daydreaming and I know Jetfire wouldn't force you to do anything you're not ready for."

The purple Autobot femme calmed down a bit and switched her focus to doing her job; as it turned out that would not be the hardest thing she would have to do today...

(Lavender's personal log)

Today I couldn't help but wonder when I would have time to spend with Jetfire again, other than meal times of course. That wasn't my main problem though; today, Brandon had to go to the human medical center for an appendictomy and everyone is worried about him. Especially Optimus Prime and Elita One; thankfully, the most recent update is that the youngest human boy is recovering well from the surgery and should be able to come home soon.

The biggest thing that happened today though was the mostly very immature Aerialbots not behaving when Ratchet and I gave them their checkups today; the only one not acting immature was Skydive. Silverbolt, Slingshot and Air Raid kept staring at me so Ratchet had to finish up their checkups by himself. Fireflight was terrified of both of us rather than thinking about how good looking I supposedly was (not that I have a negative view of how I look, I just care about being clean and looking presentable but not being over the top); I wondered if he saw a horror movie regarding medical related things; Skydive said "He didn't; he's just scared of medics and that he's going to get hurt by you."

"Fireflight, I swear on my spark and by Primus's name that I won't hurt you." I told him as I scanned him. "Ratchet and I are here to help you and you can always come to us if you have a medical problem and a checkup is something that everyone needs."

Fireflight calmed down after that and let me finish checking him over. "I'm okay, aren't I?"

"To put it simply, yes. You're in very good health." I reassured him. "If you're still a bit terrified of medical related things, I suggest you watch the human-made cartoon known as _Doc McStuffins_. I know it's for young human children but it does show the equivalent of how certain medical problems are treated via a girl fixing her own toys and those belonging to her friends and it's actually a very good analogy."

"Thanks Lavender; I don't think I'm scared anymore." Fireflight smiled and then left with his brothers to goof around and play video games before they went on patrol.

Right now, I have to keep an eye on things since it's my turn to be on call tonight; I hope Jetfire doesn't try to use this as an excuse to visit me, well maybe he will and I would like it-gah, I don't know what to think of how I feel about him right now! I'll have to ask Elita for advice I think...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Optimus was very surprised to see Kyle home from his friend's house a bit early and with Elita no less.

"Optimus, I would like you to speak to our son." Elita One said. "I don't know exactly whay he was in that state but I found him naked on the roof of his friend's house trying to get his clothes and shoes."

"I will talk to him Elita." Optimus Prime replied, trying not to chuckle at the image and sort of figuring out a little bit of what happened.

Elita then left Optimus Prime's office so that he could talk to the second oldest Wilson boy.

This had all happened about 2 days after Brandon had gotten his appendix removed and the youngest Wilson sibling was now home and resting in his room. Elita briefly looked in to see the blond haired human with the blankets falling off of him. The femme commander pulled them over Brandon again and then went out quietly and closed the door before heading to the washracks.

Lavender was waiting at the washracks. "Greetings commander" She said to Elita. "Emerald and Jazz have been in there for 15 minutes and I'm not sure when they'll be done; I think they're fooling around with each other if you know what I mean."

"Did you knock on the door?" the pink femme wanted to know.

"Well, yes but they didn't hear me" The junior medic replied honestly. "Maybe I should try again."

When Lavender had knocked the second time, she got a reply.

"Don't worry Lavvy; we're drying off now." Emerald said.

"Okay then." The purple femme replied; she began feeling bitter and remembering that she was still a little jealous of her friend but those thoughts quickly disappeared and turned to Jetfire; his accent that sounded like the Australian accent that some humans had, his kindness despite being an ex-Decepticon, his good looking body, his self-control-yes, that's what I need when dealing with all of this, Lavender thought to herself, some freaking self-control.

"We're done now; sorry for keeping you waiting." Jazz said as she and Emerald walked out, the latter looking very tired and in need of recharge.

"It's all right." Lavender lied; she then went in, with Elita following right behind her.

"As your commander, I am disappointed that you lied right in front of me and am tempted to reprimand you; as your friend, I wish to know what's wrong." Elita One said as she turned on the water.

"Well, I can't tell Emmy that I'm jealous of her because I don't want her to worry about me since she's got a sparkling on the way and it's so stupid that I'm jealous of that happening when I want things to go slow with Jetfire and me." Lavender stated all of this a bit fast and looked as though she was trying too hard not to be emotional.

"As for dealing with Emerald, you're going to have to tell her the truth at some point." The pink femme commented as she picked up some soap and began scrubbing herself off. "I'm sure she'll understand and as for Jetfire, keep treating him well if he's treating you well and if he isn't letting you have a say in anything, come to me and I'll kick his aft for you."

"Thanks Elita; Jetfire's just been so kind though so I don't think I have to worry but I just can't stop thinking about him." Lavender then stopped talking in surprise when Elita offered her the scented soap. "Oh, that's yours; I thought it was always just for your use since you're the Prime's sparkmate-"

"Nonsense; every femme deserves to be pampered just a little bit once in a while." Elita insisted.

Lavender temporarily forgot about what was making her upset as she scrubbed herself off and helped Elita get dirt and grime out of places that the latter couldn't reach on her own. Of course, the femme commander did the same for the junior medic and soon they were scrubbed off and rinsed off and were now getting dried.

"Thank you again; a nice shower and help with it work wonders to relax someone." The light purple femme said smiling a bit.

"You're welcome dear; don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it." Elita reminded her as she took their towels and put them in a bin with other dirty towels to be washed later.

"I will; I'll see you later when I'm on my break." Lavender went into the medbay, ready to do whatever work needed to be done today and as she was walking, she ran into Emerald.

"Lavvy, is something wrong?" the green femme asked.

Can I really tell her, Lavender thought. "Well, just a little; Emmy, I'm sorry but…"

A few minutes later, the femme medic had spit out everything about how jealous she was.

"I don't blame you; it's natural to feel like that but please don't. Do you know how hard it is to be supporting a new life and yourself?" Emerald asked, a bit surprised after hearing what her friend had to say. "I don't think so and I don't want you doing anything before being ready for it. Jazz and I are ready; we talked it over before our time alone together and we've been bonded for a long time."

"I think I sort of understand it now and you do have a good point; I wouldn't be ready to have a sparkling right now." Lavender said, feeling very ashamed about the whole thing. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Of course I do; I probably would have felt the same if I were in your shoes as the humans put it." Emerald gave her friend a hug. "After the sparkling's born, Jazz and I will let you take care of him or her if you want to when we're busy with stuff; all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" The femme medic let go of her friend and jumped up and down in excitement for a few moments before calming down.

"I'll see you after your shift." Emerald said smiling as she walked out.

Despite everything Lavender smiled before switching to being professional and starting to file all of the medical reports. It was going to be a long day and it would be about 4 more days until the sparkling pod could be removed from Emerald and placed into a protoform to continue developing a bit more but that was just part of everyday things that she had to deal with...

There wasn't much that happened the rest of that day, othe than Lisa getting a splinter in her hand and needing it removed and Darcy accidentally running into a doorway and needing ice for her arm. Thus right now, Lavender was doing absolutely nothing save for reading about the latest advances in human medicine. "Boy, this is really interesting." She commented when she was reading an article.

"More interesting than realizing your shift was over 10 minutes ago?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh dear, I didn't realize that!" Lavender immediately got up from the computer and went out to get some energon.

The senior medic sighed; it was his night to stay up in case anything happened to the other Autobots or the human kids but the fact that she probably would have done so too if he hadn't stopped her weighed down on him. At least one of 2 medics on the team had to have had recharge each night so that there was always someone awake enough to do their job.

In the meanwhile, Jetfire was watching as Lavender went to get herself some energon before sitting down next to him.

"I take it you love the way I move?" the light purple medic asked, joking a bit.

"Well, yeah but not just that." The green flyer replied, as his cooling fans started running a little bit fast before slowing down again. "What do you want to watch on TV tonight?"

"Oh, maybe another movie or a special; this time, not a scary one please!" she pleaded.

"How about It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown?" Jetfire suggested. "It's going to be the human holiday of Halloween soon but it's not that scary despite being about a holiday where human younglings dress up and try to get candy and scare everyone."

"Very well then." Lavender said as she took the remote and turned the TV to the special.

After a while, the 2 seemed to forget about the show and the light purple femme asked something like "Can we cuddle?"

Jetfire reluctantly said yes because while that did sound nice, he wanted to do something more but for her sake he would hold back; they needed to date for a bit longer before considering that she had told him yesterday. He turned off the TV and lifted Lavender onto his lap and nuzzled her a bit; she seemed to accept that and nuzzled him back while embracing the flyer.

After 15 minutes of cuddling, the 2 went to their separate quarters for the night, not sure of what they really wanted and whether everything would be more than just a crush...

(Lavender's personal log, 4 days later)

Today Ratchet and I helped remove the sparkling pod from Emerald and put it in a protoform body; Jazz was holding her hand during the whole thing. The sparkling will definitely be ready to be with her parents by Christmas. I'm just so happy for my friend right now; I just hope that said sparkling doesn't mind her adopted cousins being humans.

Speaking of humans, I had to clean Kyle's ears out today since there was so much earwax; he didn't seem bothered by it but he was bothered when i mentioned that I could tell that he was thinking certain thoughts about a girl in his school. Ratchet and I both couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's blushing but the latter did leave before being tempted to yell at us. That was nothing compared to what happened later that day when I went to get rid of medical waste and was attacked by Decepticons...


	10. Chapter 10

Lavender's story chapter 10

(Jetfire's POV)

Tonight I went on patrol as I usually did; I was disappointed at not getting to spend time with Lavender but there would be time for that later. When I arrived back at base and saw several Decepticons running off, I didn't bother to shoot because I knew they were retreating. I did land though and became horrified at what I saw.

There was a container of medical waste from the medbay that Lavender had been trying to incinerate; I could tell as there were several fire-starting things around. There was also an offline Decepticon lying near the injured femme who was crying, something I had never expected to see a medic do.

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"J-just get me inside!" she said somewhat angrily but seemingly holding back grief; don't ask how I could tell that.

I brought Lavender into the medbay and Emerald, who had some medical training, was ordered to destroy the container of medical waste while Ratchet repaired his assistant. I waited in the main room and explained everything to everyone else.

"Is she going to be all right?" Kayla asked, worrying as she always did.

I patted the human girl on the head gently and said "I hope that she will be."

I did not recharge well at all the rest of the night but the next morning, Optimus comlinked me to say that Lavender wanted me in the medbay. Just a day ago, I had gotten some flowers, fake ones that is. I made sure the bouquet was together and then went to the medbay to see the purple femme medic...

(Lavender's POV)

"Ratchet, Optimus..." I had said upon waking up and seeing them.

"You are all right Lavender; you're not in danger of going offline although you will have to rest for the remainder of this week and next week." my boss told me.

I'm all right physically, I thought noticing that I had been repaired. I turned to Optimus nad said "I just can't believe...that I actually killed a fellow Cybertronian...he was attacking me first and-"

Optimus put a hand on my shoulder and said "Lavender, I understand how you are feeling right now; I do not like the war anymore than anyone else here but it is a harsh reality that we must face everyday and there will always be difficult choices to make or times when you just have to do something and not think about it as you did last night. If you need to talk about this or anything else, know that we are here and that we will not give up on you."

"Thanks sir." I said, crying my optics out again. "I just want to see Jetfire right now please."

"I will get him for you and let him visit for a short time before he has to go on duty." my leader reassured me.

"thank you again." I knew I wasn't going to get over this right away, but at least talking to my boyfriend would hopefully make me feel better.

When Jetfire came in with flowers, it made me smile a little. Yes, they were false ones but I didn't mind.

"I'll get you some real ones when spring arrives." he told me.

"Oh, thank you Jetty." I said in reply. "It's going to be a while before I'm able to get over what happened or at least not think about it as much."

"I understand completely." Jetfire smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you through this and listen if you need to talk."

"Thank you again." I said smiling.

(Jetfire's log, 2 weeks later)

Lavender is now able to work in the medbay again and while I am dissappointed about not getting to see her very often, I know that it is her duty to take care of everyone else before her personal needs. It makes me worried that she won't get enough energon or something but Ratchet has reassured me that he'll make sure she gets well fueled as well as enough recharge. I will seriously harm or kill any Decepticon who tries to hurt her again; hopefully that won't have to happen considering that the human holidays are coming up soon and I dont't want to spoil the Christmas spirit...


	11. Chapter 11

Lavender's story chapter 11

More time had passed as Thanksgiving came and went and the Wilson siblings prepared for another holiday trip; they were going to Disneyland for Christmas with an aunt of theirs who worked at the park and they were also going to go to several other amusement and theme parks in Southern California as well for a whole week from December 21st to December 28th.

"Are you sure you will be safe?" Lavender asked the siblings as she gave each of them a checkup; she was now checking over Lisa.

"We'll be fine; our aunt Charlotte knows each of those theme parks like the back of her hand." Kyle said. "We won't get lost or disobey the safety rules or anything like that, we promise."

"All right; I'm glad all of you are smart enough to do so." The femme medic said as she lifted Lisa off the examination berth and put her in her wheelchair. "Darcy, you're next."

Soon all of the 8 siblings, as Terry had come home yesterday for his holiday break from college, had been checked over and determined to be in good health. They kids then went to eat lunch and play in the snow while Lavender started doing some cleaning; today it was Ratchet's turn to monitor Emerald and Jazz's sparkling, who would be ready to be with her parents in 10 days so she was mainly alone right now at least until Jetfire came in.

"Jetty, if it's not an emergency you can't be in here right now; I'm trying to clean everything." Lavender said.

"Okay but I was just wondering, how much longer until you tell me whether you want a permanent relationship or not?" he asked; he wanted her more than anything else right now and his spark seemed to be tugging him towards Lavender.

"I will let you know on Christmas Eve." She said to him not sure if she would actually be able to go onto the next step when it came to love. "As much as I enjoy your company, please wait until I'm done working to come and see me, okay?"

"Very well" Jetfire went out, despite being tempted not to. He knew that she needed time alone-

"Air Raid, you cheated on this video game!"

"I did not cheat, Fireflight!"

-and he needed to make sure that the Aerialbots wouldn't harm each other over something really stupid…

(Lauren's POV first person, a day later)

Being able to spend all this time with my family was great. Having to go to the bathroom every hour wasn't. I really didn't want to tell Lavender or Ratchet about what was going on since it was too embarrassing but I knew they probably wouldn't let me here the end of it if it got worse before I told them. Thus one of the many times I got up to go that night, I instead headed straight for the medbay, trying to not give into the temptation to hide somewhere and saw Lavender, sitting down and doing paperwork.

"Hello Lauren; is something wrong?" she asked.

"As much as I don't think you'll understand it if I tell you, yes." I replied reluctantly and told her about it, finishing with "You Autobots don't have to use the bathroom so that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Just because that's the case doesn't mean I can't help you with the problem" was the reassurance I was given. Lavender handled it professionally despite the lack of being able to understand it and handed me a cup; I knew what she wanted me to do so I didn't ask and just went into the medbay bathroom.

(Lavender's medical log)

It seems that Lauren has a UTI, as the humans would put it. I have given her some medication that will last the next 5 days at least so that she may be able to get rid of it. She was a bit reluctant to give me a urine sample but did so anyway once she realized I was not going to judge her or laugh the whole thing off. She is also lucky it didn't turn out to be something worse. Pity that I will never be able to understand human bodily functions completely since the holoform that each Cybertronian has can only experience so much but I am confident that I did well despite that. I pray that none of the other siblings get sick in these days before their vacation since they have been looking forward to it for quite some time…

(End log entry)

(Jetfire's POV)

I wrote a letter to Lavender explaining how I feel; I don't know why but I thought it would be better that way since I couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her face to face. Yes, it was cheesey but I still wrote it anyways:

_Dear Lavender,_

_I just wanted to say that you are an amazing person despite your flaws as well as good looking. I hope you've been getting enough energon and recharge. I will kick Ratchet's aft if you aren't. That said, there's a lot I've wanted to tell you that I'm scared to say face to face for various reasons. Yes, an ex-Decepticon being afraid of admitting his feelings for an Autobot femme may be laughable to some but I am being serious with what I want to say below._

_I was very surprised the day we went on our first date when you actually said "yes" to that but I'm very glad that you made that choice. We've been dating for nearly 2 months now, not quite long enough to even consider spark-bonding but I will wait until you are ready before we do so. Even if it's freaking hard because I've been imagining a lot of things about us, including having sparklings of our own someday, messing around with each other in the washracks, things like that. I think you get what I mean._

_Whatever you feel, even if it's that you just want to be friends, I will be fine with it. Just know that I won't stop loving you, my Lavender._

_With love and a pit of a lot of patience, _

_Jetfire_

I put the letter on a desk in her quarters; she would probably see it once she got there when it came time for her to recharge. I then flew off on patrol, now that the Aerialbots had stopped fighting over their video game and were being quiet, determined to put some of my more ahem, dirty thoughts aside. Even if Lavender did feel the same way, there was still the war to deal with even if nobody not even Optimus wanted to deal with that kind of situation. Now to see what you 'cons are up to, I thought to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Lavender's story chapter 12

Lavender had found the letter that Jetfire had left on her desk after her shift and she smiled while reading it. Her cooling fans kicked in and she couldn't help but mutter "Primus, what am I going to do now? I don't know how to reply to this."

"Lavvy!" Emerald called out to her friend.

The femme medic ran out and found her friend in the medbay; the sparkling was still there but was now awake and moving a little bit. Jazz was there too and he picked up the small sparkling, who was white with some silver on her.

"Well, she seems to be ready to be with you guys; I wasn't expecting it to happen this early." Lavender commented, triyng to sound professional despite being surprised.

Ratchet nodded his agreement. "Indeed; she doesn't seem to have any ill effects from this happening though. What are you going to name her?"

"Well, I promised my lovely sparkmate that we could name our first after a musical term, the second after a gemstone and she seems to be moving in a rythym." Emerald said, thinking a bit. "We will call her Rythym."

"Sounds good to me Em." Jazz smiled.

"Remember she needs her first vaccinations and checkup a week from now." Ratchet told the small family as they left to show off the sparkling to the other 'bots and the Wilson siblings.

Lavender didn't see it on her boss's face but she knew that he was feeling the same thing that she was; worry for what would happen if the Decepticons found out about the existance of Rythym and the danger she would be in. For now though, she was content to let her friend and her sparkmate be happy since they deserved it.

The next day the Wilson siblings left for their Christmas vacation, Jazz and Ironhide were the ones who drove them from Washington State all the way to Southern California where their,that is the siblings, Aunt Charlotte lived. It took a couple of hours but the kids didn't seem to mind, well except for Marcy, who hated sitting for long periods of time.

"We'll be there in another hour if you don't stop to empty your waste tanks again." Ironhide told her. He was taking Marcy, Darcy, Lauren and Brandon in his altmode; Jazz had Terry, Kyle, Lisa and Kayla riding with him.

"Oh, you're just pissed because you don't understand why we have to that." Darcy said, unintentionally making a pun that caused her siblings to laugh.

Ironhide groaned; at least when he and Jazz went back to base, they wouldn't have the kids with them.

Soon enough though, the kids were dropped off and the 2 Autobots were back at base; Jazz went into his and Emerald's quarters to find her and Rythym curled up on the berth but not quite sleeping.

"You ddin't have to stay up and wait for me.* he told them as he got under the blanket with them.

"I did because I love you enough to worry about you." Emerald replied, pretending to be offended but not really feeling like that.

The Autobot second in commmand laughed a little before cuddling both of the femmes in his family and falling into recharge with them. He felt that this Christmas would be perfect.

Soon it was Christmas Eve; some of the Autobots had been drinking high grade and were now overenergized but not Lavender or Jetfire, as they gave each other a kiss under the mistletoe before going into the medbay to be alone.

"Thank you for spending tonight with me instead of getting into the high grade with everyone else except for Emerald and her sparkling of course." The femme medic said smiling.

"You're welcome Lavvy." The flyer replied smiling as he embraced her.

Lavender felt joy and not just from the Christmas spirit; in fact, she would probably say she was just plain in love and knew it. When she kissed Jetfire again, he finally got his answer; she was willing to continue their relationship just as much as he was.

"It was so hard to say that." Lavender muttered embarassed as she looked down.

"Sometimes you don't need words to describe how you feel." Jetfire replied as he tiled her head up and gave her another kiss. "Merry Christmas, my Lavender and may the next year on Earth bring us and the others happiness."

"Merry Christmas to you too Jetfire." The femme medic smiled as she said this then shivered.

Jetfire wrapped a blanket around both of them and they sat together for a while before Lavender decided to go into recharge. Little did they know that Lavender's fears regarding the Decepticons wanting her friend's sparkling were very much justified.


	13. Chapter 13

Lavender's story chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the 2 songs that are quoted in here nor do I own the Transformers; I only own my 2 Autobot OCs and my human OCs.

(Lavender's personal log)

It's been sometime since the Wilson siblings went back to school after returning from their Christmas vacation; Terry has gone back to the East Coast of the United States and Lauren has returned to California to work on her next music album which is due for release later this year. As for myself and the other Autobots, well we've been busy. Rythym is quite the handful and was very reluctant to get some of the shots she needed but her parents were able to keep her calm when I gave them to her. I'm so happy for Emerald and Jazz but I'm still worried about what the Decepticons would do if they found out we had a sparkling on base...

(Switch to 3rd person POV)

Lavender didn't quite understand the concept of karaoke until Kayla explained it to her and then all 6 of the Wilson siblings still living on base decided to sing songs that they liked. Kyle sang "All-Star" by smashmouth after getting the right music playing then switched it to the song "Get your shine on" which Lisa sang.

All of the Autobots had to admit that even though some of the kids weren't amazing singers, they were all at least good at it and could hit all of the notes. Darcy had to admit she couldn't but then again she was singing the theme song to "Bill Nye the Science Guy" which had more or less low notes since it would be easy for her to get right.

"You did good Darcy." the femme medic told her.

"Thanks; it's kind of sad though that the only thing I knew about inertia for years was that it was a property of matter." the human girl replied, laughing a little bit.

"Okay, it's my turn; I'm going to sing this with no music." Marcy turned off the karaoke machine and then said "This I kind of wrote myself; actually, I don't know where it came to me from to be honest but I think all of you Autobots would like it."

"I hope so." Ironhide muttered; he did not like a lot of human music at all.

Marcy began singing "**Transformers more than meets the eye, Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons, Transformers, robots in disguise, transformers, more than meets the eye, Transformers**"

Optimus had to admit that it was catchy. "Marcy, was that what you were humming when I went to pick you up a few days ago?"

"Yes it was; I taught it to the other kids at school and Lauren wants to record her own version for radio airplay so prepare to hear it a lot." the human girl told him.

Before Optimus could think of how annoying said song would get after a while, Kayla turned the karaoke machine back on and started playing the music again. It was her turn to sing and she knew just the song to describe her adopted parents Optimus and Elita

**You've got the touch, you've got the power**

**Yeah!**

**After all is said and done, you never walk you never run, you're a winner...**

After a few minutes, Kayla had finished singing and everyone was applauding. Optimus couldn't help but feel a little bit proud but knew that Brandon had to have his turn to sing one of his favorite songs.

Brandon sang "2 worlds" from the Disney movie version of Tarzan and Lavender felt that she liked that song best of all and thus before she recharged that night she listened to more songs by Phil Collins. It was a nice way to end the day and temporarily forget her worries but the Decepticons were still out there.

"We'll stop them." Jetfire reassured her when she told him about all of this after he had walked in. He then rubbed Lavender's back, making her smile and feel more relaxed.

"I know Jetty; I just hope it's sooner rather than later." She told him...


	14. Chapter 14

Lavender's story chapter 14

Today was one of those days when Lavender just wanted to lay down and give up on everything; the Wilson siblings were staying home from school today due to all of them having colds and Air Raid and Slingshot had fought with each other again and needed to be repaired.

"The two of you need to learn to get along!" Ratchet told them as he pounded a dent out of Air Raid's leg. "And stop staring at Lavender!"

Thank you Ratchet, the femme medic thought to herself. Soon the 2 Aerialbots were repaired and had gone to their separate quarters and Lavender scrubbed down the examination table and began cleaning other things.

"Don't worry Lavender; this isn't the worst thing that can happen." Ratchet told her.

"I know but still…" the light purple femme sighed. Her shift was almost over, at least for an hour or 2 so that she could get some energon and socialize, and while it was her turn to stay up tonight to be on call, she didn't mind it; tomorrow was the human holiday known as "Valentine's Day" and she would get to enjoy it with Jetfire while Jazz and Emerald spent time together and Elita likewise would spend the day with Optimus Prime. As for little Rhythm, Bumblebee was going to be her sparkling sitter that day and since she liked him almost as much as she liked her parents things would work out fine.

Lavender went to the main room to get an energon cube; almost everyone else was out on patrol save for the Aerialbots, herself, and Jetfire but now Optimus Prime could be added to that list. He was watching the human television show Star Trek, by himself rather than with the children as they were getting themselves dinner and going back to sleep in their rooms afterwards.

"Hello Lavender." Her leader said as she got herself a cube of energon.

"Greetings to you as well sir; just how many human shows do you watch?" She asked looking at the TV screen.

"As many as I get the time to; Marcella was the one who introduced me to science fiction shows such as Star Trek." Optimus Prime replied, scooting over on the sofa so that the junior medic could sit down.

After sitting down, Lavender sipped the energon she had. "Hmm, which episode is this though?"

"Oh, this is the one where telepathic aliens take over Kirk and Spock's bodies." Someone else replied.

Optimus looked down and saw Marcy, who looked like she was feeling a little bit better but not by much; she must have walked in recently, he thought. "Marcella, what are you doing up?" he asked

"I wanted to watch this with you before I go to bed; my siblings don't. We just finished dinner." the human girl replied, trying to climb up Optimus Prime's leg.

This made Lavender chuckle; she lifted the human girl up and Optimus took Marcy and put her in his lap while he continued watching the DVD. Lavender herself finished her energon, not really paying attention to the TV screen as she wondered what tomorrow would be like; she knew it was now about the time that she and the flyer could start talking about going further with their relationship as far as physical stuff but the idea scared Lavender. She wasn't going to say why though or at least she wouldn't while any of the Wilson siblings were present.

As soon as the episode was over, Marcy fell asleep and by then the other Autobots who had been out had returned. Elita took the human girl to the latter's room and tucked her in.

"Lavender, would you come into my office for a minute?" Optimus asked, getting the femme medic to pay attention after she had zoned out for a few minutes.

"Am I in trouble?" she wanted to know.

"Certainly not." He reassured her. "I merely wish to talk with you."

"Funny thing is, I need a mech's answer to a question I wanted to ask." Lavender commented as they walked into the Prime's office and he shut the door behind them.

Optimus sat down at his desk while Lavender sat on the other side of said desk. "And what question would that be?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Well, I want to know; do you think that Jetfire has enough patience with me to not force me to do stuff that one does alone with their mate if you know what I mean before I'm ready for it?" she said, feeling like she would blush if she was capable of doing so.

"I think he certainly does; I had to wait a long time before Elita was ready for love making." Optimus explained.

"Yes we did and I have to know, was it worth the wait?" Elita herself walked in from the door that led from Optimus Prime's office to their quarters while asking that, having overheard everything

"It certainly was worth using every ounce of patience I had." her sparkmate replied, giving her a knowing look and smiling.

"Well I trust Jetfire to be able to wait a bit longer; you don't need to be intimate with your sparkmate to have a good time with them, at least that's what my creators always told me." Lavender commented, less embarassed. "I hope they were right."

"I'm sure they were." Elita reassured the light purple femme. "And isn't it almost time for you to head back to the medbay?"

"Oh, yes it is!" Lavender gasped. "Thank you for reminding me; good night commanders."

"Good night Lavender." Optimus Prime replied as the medic went out the office door that led to the hallway and then closed it behind her.

"Now what dear?" Elita One asked.

"You will see soon enough beloved." the Autobot leader replied, wrapping his arms around Elita's waist and thanking Primus that there was no emergency and that he could have this time together with her doing whatever they wanted.

In the medbay, Lavender made sure that he last of Ratchet's tools were cleaned before he went to his quarters to recharge and then she was alone, at least for a few hours. She began writing in her log, mostly describing her fears about the future. Would Rythm be able to grow up at least partly in a peaceful future? What would Jetfire think of having a whole day with her tomorrow? Thsoe were just 2 of the things she wrote about.

(Jetfire's POV, the next day)

I awoke and went to the medbay to find Lavender recharging and Ratchet already awake and keeping an optic on her.

"She should wake up soon." he told me.

Lavender did wake up a few seconds later. "Good morning Jetty." she said as she got off the berth.

"Good morning to you too Lavvy." I replied. "Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

"Of course I am." The femme medic giggled a bit as she got up off the berth and followed me as I walked out of the medbay.

I then led her to the washracks; I wanted to wash her off and polish her a bit since I knew she had been working hard.

"Oh, you shouldn't." She insisted when I told her that.

"I still will though." I replied as I turned on the water and began scrubbing Lavender with a scented soap that smelled good. After I had rinsed her off, she insisted on doing the same to me. I let her do so and it felt nice.

After we risned and dried off, I began buffing and polishing Lavender's armor. She giggled a bit.

"You're ticklish aren't you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." she lied.

"I won't try to prove you right or wrong just yet; it takes about 15 Earth minutes for that polish to dry." I explained.

Lavender buffed and polished me after I said that; I wasn't ticklish so to speak but it steld felt as nice as being washed off in the washracks did. We then waited for the polish to dry, after which we went into the main room of the base to watch TV. Having it all to ourselves was another added bonus that just made the day better.

After 2 hours of watching TV, we turned it off and I began to tickle Lavender.

"Jetty, you can't possibly really think I'm ticklish." She said before starting to laugh.

"Don't deny it Lavvy." i said smirking just a little bit.

After a few more minutes, I stopped so taht she could cool her vents a bit. Lavender then put a smirk on her face and said "I'm going to get you for that."

I knew she was just jolking around and though I wasn't sure what to say about it, I did embrace the femme medic and gave her a kiss. We nuzzled each other for a bit before the alarm went off.

"Damn it!" I shouted as we both got up off the sofa and went to where Jazz was standing near Teletran One along with every other Autobot.

"T-one's picking up an incoming distress signal from an Earth-bound Autobot vessel." the second in command announced.

"So much for a day off." Lavender sighed sadly. "It was nice while it lasted though."

Optimus ignored this comment and then said "Jetfire, Ironhide, Elita and Emerald you're with me; everyone else remain here and make sure the children get off the schoolbus safely."

I hugged Lavender. "I'll try my best to come back in one piece." I reassured her.

"I know you will." She replied smiling before she went with Ratchet to the medbay to prepare it for the injured. I then took to the skies in my alt mode searching for the distressed ship and hoping that we were not too late to help our fellow Autobots...


	15. Chapter 15

Lavender's story chapter 15

Dislcaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song "Bless the Broken Road". I only own my human and Cybertronian original characters.

Lavender was now watching Rythm play with toys on the floor of the main room while Jazz flipped through the TV channels, trying not to worry too much about Emerald since he knew that his sparkmate could defend herself. Then the proximity alarm went off.

"Decepticons have been detected!" he shouted. "Lavvy, I need you to hide with Rythm, the rest of us will hold them off."

The femme medic nodded her understand and ran down into the basement with the silver and white sparkling in her arms. By now, Rythm was crying and very confused about where her creators were.

"Hush little one; you'll be okay." Lavender cuddled the sparkling while saying this and the latter was soon quieted down.

Upstairs and outside, Jazz, the Aerialbots, and whoever else wasn't with Optimus was busy defending the base; it took nearly an hour to drive the Decepticons back and by then Optimus and the team that he had picked to go with him had returned to the base with 4 Autobots. The 'bots who had been in distress were First Aid, Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Lavender came out of where she had been hiding and handed the silver and white sparkling back to Emerald before going into the medbay with Ratchet to look over the newcomers.

(Lavender's personal log)

I'm glad that First Aid and Prowl are in good health; Sunstreaker was damaged in battle as was Sideswipe but that did not stop the first of them from flirting with me. Ratchet told Sunstreaker that under no circumstances should he be flirting with me since I am dating Jetfire. The very vain 'bot that is now on base was dissappointed but his brother reassured him that there would be other femmes he could date. Right now, it is time for me to recharge since Ratchet is the on duty medic for tonight.

(end log entry)

It was now Friday afternoon and the Wilson siblings were now back from school and decided to celebrate the arrival of the new Autobots via ordering pizza for themselves and for the Autobots to eat while the latter were in their holoforms. Lavender didn't quite understand why the children would eat such a greasy food.

"It's a special occasion, they're allowed to eat what they wish." Ratchet said to her and First Aid. "They eat healthy things the rest of the time so I would not worry too much."

"Okay, this pizza place's pizzas have about 8 pieces in each one and there us 6 kds plus 5 Aerialbots plus 12 other Autobots" Darcy did the math via a calculator. "That's 23 of us and Lauren makes 24 since she's coming to visit this weekend since she's got the weekend off before she goes to New York to be on Live with Kelly and Michael on Monday."

Just as Darcy said that Lauren pulled up to the base in her car and walked into the main room. "Hello everyone." She said.

"Hello Lauren." Optimus Prime said smiling at his oldest adopted daughter. "Do you think you can help your sister figure out how much pizza we need to order?"

"Of course I can." the red haired human girl replied. "i think we should just get 6 pizzas for everyone and I've got soda in the trunk of my car if someone wants to go out and get it."

Kyle did so and then came back in with 2 bottles of Coca-Cola, a bottle of Pepsi, and a bottle of Sprite while Lauren ordered the pizza. About 15 minutes later, Bumblebee drove her to the pizza place to pick it up and then came back with her while her other siblings that were still living at home moved their dining room table plus 2 card tables and some folding chairs into the main room of the base while the other 'bots turned on their human holoforms (Bee of course turned on his when he and Lauren arrived with the pizza and put it on the tables).

Lavender's holoform was a red head while Elita's was a blonde and Emerald's was a brunette; all 3 human holoforms looked to be in heir late 20s to early 30s where as Ratchet's, Optimus Prime's, Prowl's, First Aid's and Ironhide's holoforms had either brown or black hair and looked to be either in their mid 30s or early 40s in Ratchet's and Ironhide's case. Jetfire's holoform looked to be the same age as Lavender's was or at least close while the Aerialbots', the twins' and Bumblebee's holoform looked to be about Lauren's age or a bit older.

Kyle poured soda for everyone while Lauren split the pizzas evenly among everybody, human and Autobot holoform alike. Once that was done, Optimus more or less said grace.

"Thank you Primus for letting all of us be together in celebration of fellow Autobots arriving to Earth. Please continue to watch over those who have not yet arrived here and protect them as well as Terrence." he said.

"I propose a toast that one day the war may end so that all of us will have more time for other things." Elita One added.

"Cheers!" everyone said, clinking their plastic cups together.

Now that everyone could finally eat, Lavender or rather her holoform took a bite of the pizza. It was very delicious albeit a bit greasy.

"Enjoying the pizza Lavvy?" Jetfire asked.

"yes, what about you?" the femme medic wanted to know.

"It's not too bad for human food." he replied.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe agreed with that sentiment although they did not say it out loud. Still, everyone enjoyed the meal and once everything was cleaned up afterwards and the leftover soda put away, Lauren opted to give the newcomers a taste of her singing not because she wanted to show off but because she wanted to sing for fun and not just as her job.

Marcy started playing her piano while Lauren played her guitar. Before she started singing, the human girl said "Jetfire and Lavender this one's for you."

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along a broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Jetfire knew that Lauren couldn't have known that he had been in relationships before the war long before he had met Lavender but if she was guessing that, she was pretty good at said guessing. He had his holofrom embrace Lavender's holoform as the human girl kept singing.

Lavender herself couldn't help but admit she loved this song the best out of all of the love songs that humans had made. She would have to listen to it again later.

Soon the 'bots turned their holoforms off and started applauding once Lauren had finished the song.

"That was beautiful; I loved it." Jetfire commented.

"I agree." Lavender said smiling, as she cuddled the green flyer.

Soon the other Wilson siblings pointed out that it was movie night, not karaoke night as much as Kayla wanted to sing right now, so what movie should they watch?

Sideswipe looked through the movies. "How many of those do you have?" he asked.

"A lot." Kyle replied.

Prowl wanted to point out that the human boy should have said a specific number but wasn't in the mood; instead he excused himself to go into his office to get away from everything while Ratchet and First Aid went into the medbay. Everyone else remained in the living room while Sideswipe finally found a good movie.

"Indianna Jones is something I haven't watched in a long time." Lauren commented. "That sounds like a good one for all of us to view since it's a classic."

Once the movie was over everyone went into their rooms; it was time for the other Wilson siblings to go to bed and the Autobots had to be awake on time to complete their duties tomorrow.

"Lauren, is there anything you want to do right now?" Elita One asked.

"Well, I need to see if Ratchet or Lavender can give me a tetanus shot before I leave for New York on Sunday night since I haven't had one in a long time and need another one then I'll probably go to bed myself." Lauen replied. "I think you and Optimus should get some alone time before you go to bed and I don't want to intrude on that."

"Very well Lauren; good night and sleep well and regarding alone time, just don't interrupt us unless the Decepticons are attacking." Optimus Prime told her as she walked out.

"Got it." the human singer called back.

(In the meantime)

"So do you want to spend some time with me before we go to sleep?" Jetfire asked Lavender as they went into her quarters and shut the door behind them.

"Of course I do." Lavender smiled and patted the mech like he was a dog. "It's not your fault we couldn't spend all of Valentine's Day together."

"I know but I still want to make it up to you." he explained, then began tickling her.

"Jetty!" the femme medic started laughing. She then tickled him as well and they continued this for about 15 minutes before they were too tired to do that anymore. They and pretty much everyone else on base was now unaware that the Decepticons would soon attempt to kidnap Rythm again as well as the Wilson siblings...


	16. Chapter 16

Lavender's story chapter 16

That very next morning, Lavender gave Lauren the tetanus shot the latter needed and was now doing some cleaning while First Aid was filing medical reports and Ratchet had gone out on patrol. It felt odd not to be the new Autobot anymore but the femme medic was going to get used to that.

"Lavender, is there something on your mind?" First Aid asked.

"Not much; just glad I'm not the new girl anymore." She admitted. "And I'm wondering, how bad do Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks get?"

"It depends on who their target is; most of their pranks are a nuisance but for Ratchet or Ironhide, they'll make it worse." he answered.

Shrugging it off and hoping she wouldn't have to worry, Lavender continued her work. When she went out of the medbay to get some energon, something was dumped on here head. She screamed loudly.

First Aid came running towards his fellow medic as did Jetfire, who was very pissed.

"All right who did this?!" the flyer shouted angrily.

"I think it may have been the twins." First Aid replied sighing.

Lavender went to get washed off; it turned out that it was Sides' and Sunny's own green slime mixture as Jetfire was telling Ratchet half an hour later when the senior medic returned.

"Of course, they must have seen Marcy watching those Nickelodeon game shows and gotten ideas." Ratchet grumbled. "Well, at least it was easy to clean off and did not lasting damage to Lavender."

Prowl and Optimus Prime gave the twins a lecture and both were in the brig for the whole night with Ironhide guarding them. That was not the worst thing that happened this day though...

During the afternoon after the "slime incident" punishment had been given to the Autobot twins, Elita and Optimus took the Wilson siblings to McDonald's to eat as a treat. Lauren had a Big Mac, Kyle had a Crispy Chicken sandwich, Lisa had Chicken McBites, Darcy and Marcy had double cheeseburgers and Brandon and Kayla had Chicken McNugget Happy Meals; all of the kids had fries and either Coco-Cola or Sprite in Lauren and Lisa's case.

The Autobot leader and his sparkmate had their own box of Chicken McBites and fries to split between their 2 holoform selves but had separate drinks; they weren't going to get anything for dessert since they weren't very hungry but at least the kids were getting a treat and it was nice to have Lauren spending time with everyone that she could even though it was only a short time.

"What do you think of your food Optimus?" Brandon asked.

"It is quite tasty." Optimus Prime replied honestly.

"That's good." Marcy was saying through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Marcella, don't talk with your mouthful!" Elita One scolded her.

The human teen swallowed her food before saying "sorry about that."

After everyone had finished their lunch, the Wilson siblings got milkshakes; Lauren, Lisa, and Darcy got chocolate milkshakes while Kyle, Marcy, Kayla and Brandon got vanilla milkshakes. Finally, dessert was done and the kids were ready to go back to the base with Optimus and Elita.

The human siblings were walking out to the vehicle modes of their adoptive Autobot parents when they heard screaming.

"Oh no, not now!" Elita muttered as Starscream, Knockout and Barricade showed up.

"Kids, run!" Optimus ordered them.

The kids didn't need to be told twice; they were out of there before one could say "Autobots" while Optimus Prime and Elita One began fighting the Decepticons. Lauren was calling the base for backup from her cell phone.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, anyone help! The 'cons are attacking outside of McDonald's-" she started to say as she kept running before Knockout grabbed her.

Lauren dropped her phone when she was grabbed but the vain medic didn't seem to notice. "I've got one of the humans that live with the Autobots Lord Megatron." he comlinked his leader.

"Excellent; one of them will be enough Return to base with Barricade and Starscream immediately." Megatron replied before cutting off the comlink.

"Let my daughter go." Optimus Prime growled.

"No can do sweet rims." Knockout transformed around Lauren, who was kicking and screaming the whole way back to the Decepticons' base while Starscream and Barricade followed.

Thankfully, Elita and the other Wilson siblings were still all right; Kyle picked up Lauren's phone and put it in his pocket.

Nobody said anything on the way home; they were too upset and needed to calm down, especially Optimus and Elita since they needed to formulate a good plan to rescue Lauren and couldn't do it when they were too emotional to think logically...


	17. Chapter 17

Lavender's story chapter 17

Lavender had gone into the rec room for her energon and saw Jetfire there along with several other Autobots; they were discussing how to rescue Lauren and Optimus looked as though he was trying hard not to lose his temper while Elita had the 6 Wilson siblings who were not yet adults in her arms and holding them closely.

Then when Optimus started cursing in various languages, Ironhide said "Pull yourself together Prime! I'm the only one allowed to go off on everybody like this and you're teaching Emerald and Jazz's sparkling swear words by saying them yourself!"

Lavender sat down next to Jetfire who wrapped his arms around and reassured her. "Prime's not going to hurt any of us; you know all Cybertronian mechs get possessive of their sparkmate and sparklings so you can't blame him for doing all of this even though he shouldn't be since he's the highest ranked Autobot there is."

"I know; it's just that I've never seen him like this." Lavender said, still scared.

Optimus Prime did the Cybertronian equivalent to taking deep breaths and said "I am very sorry everyone; it is not very Prime-like of me to be acting like that but I am very worried about Lauren and wish for her to be returned to us safely as soon as possible."

"I forgive you Optimus; I'd act the same if Rhythm was in that kind of danger." Jazz replied as he cuddled the silver and white sparkling and calmed her down.

Sunstreaker said "Make a note that the human kids are off-limits when it comes to our pranks' targets, Sideswipe; I do not want to know what Prime would do to us if we pranked them."

"Got it" Sideswipe replied as he wrote that down on a datapad.

Kayla looked up at the Autobot leader from where she was sitting in his sparkmate's arms and asked "Are you going to be able to get Lauren back?"

"I most certainly will Kayla." Optimus said reassuringy; he then took her, Brandon and Lisa into his arms and held them close, leaving Elita to hold Kyle, Darcy, and Marcy. "It is about time we got all 6 of you to bed. Jazz, keep an eye on Teletran-One to see if the Decepticons send us any messages regarding a ransom, Ironhide you and Bumblebee are to be on guard duty tonight. Lavender will be the on call medic in the medbay, Aerialbots, you are to patrol the skies tonight and see if you can track where Lauren is and the rest of us will be going into much needed recharge. Not you Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; you two still have to serve the punishment for the prank you pulled and Prowl will be guarding the brig. Good night everyone."

"Good night." everyone else said as they went to do what they had been assigned to do while Optimus and Elita took the Wilson siblings that were still present to their rooms. Lavender and Jetfire were the last to leave the rec room/main room of the base and walked toward the medbay.

"Hopefully Lauren can be rescued; I don't even want to think about what the Decepticons are doing to her." the femme medic shuddered.

"Let's hope that it's not what I'm picturing." Jetfire added; he then gave her a hug and a back rub. "Prime will figure out some way of rescuing her I'm sure and if she's hurt, she's going to need either you, First Aid or Ratchet to give her the best medical care available."

Lavender kissed Jetfire and said "I hope so too Jetty; I must get in the medbay and get on duty. Hopefully things will work out."

As soon as the flyer left her standing outside the doors, Lavender went in and paced back in forth. It was going to be a long and agonizing night for everyone on base...

The next morning, Lavender got recharge before coming into the medbay after having been up all night. She was very excited when she saw that Lauren had been rescued and seemed to be in one piece, with First Aid checking her over.

"Well Lauren, you were very lucky." the pacifist medic told her. "Optimus was very wise to use Prowl's course of action when it came to your rescue."

"i know; let's hope I don't have to go through that again." Lauren commented before seeing Lavender. "Hi Lavender."

"Hello Lauren." The light purple femme replied. "Shouldn't you go get breakfast since you don't need to stay in here?"

"Yes, i should." The human girl said.

Lavender held out her hand and Lauren stepped onto it; the latter was then gently placed on the ground so that she could go refuel with her siblings.

As the day went on, the femme medic found herself thinking about Jetfire again and having well, fantasies that aren't appropriate to describe here regarding him. She immediately noticed Ratchet staring at her when he said "Lavender, I need some help fixing Silverbolt."

"All right; I'm sorry I got distracted." She replied embarrassed at the whole thing while she got some tools to help Ratchet.

"It's all right Lavender; I'm sure Jetfire's thinking about you right now as well." First Aid told her reassuringly but that made the light purple femme blush even more.

(Switch to Lavender's personal log)

Lauren's rescue was well, I don't know how difficult it was but Silverbolt explained to Optimus that he had seen Lauren and several other humans being held hostage in the location known as Mount Rainier and several minutes later the other Autoobots set off to negotiate for their release. I was pacing back and forth in the medbay and worrying about the human girl and that was when Jetfire came in; he told me he was worried I wouldn't be able to recharge in the morning before working again and would I like some heated energon to calm down?

I told him yes and he heated up an energon cube for me and brought it back with him. I drank it slowly after thanking him and he stayed up and waited with me for everyone else who had gone out to return.

At about 9:00 a.m., the human hostages were freed and were being transported back to their families by some Autobots while others held off the Decepticons who hadn't planned on holding up their end of the deal. That didn't surprise Optimus when he came back with Lauren, at least that's what Emerald said when she told me all of this during the afternoon while I was doing maintenance on her.

I had fallen in to recharge about 3 hours before Optimus and the others had returned and Jetfire had left the medbay for his own quarters despite being tempted to do certain things I did not want him doing to me when I wasn't awake to consent to it. Now it is evening and almost time for Jetfire and I to sepnd a few extra hours together to make up for our Valentine's Day fun being cut short; I really, really am glad I only have to worry about him right now and what we will do together; medical stuff can wait until tomorrow morning...

Author's note: so sorry I didn't write a more detailed version of how Lauren was rescued but I'm not good at those types of scenes. Good thing I got this typed up at least; I've got writer's block on my other story and have no idea what to do next with that one.


	18. Chapter 18

Lavender's story chapter 18

Lavender was sitting in her quarters with Jetfire; they were simply talking to each other, despite what rumors any other 'bots might spread regarding certain other things that that they could have been doing, and planning a prank to pull on the twins.

"Well, Sunstreaker's obsessed with his paint job." the green flyer pointed out. "Maybe we should just spray paint both of them."

"Perfect." Lavender grinned at this idea, eager to pull off said prank...

In the meanwhile that Sunday evening, Optimus Prime and Elita One had taken the 6 youngest Wilson siblings out to eat again, this time at the diner that was owned by Lauren's friend Michelle's dad. Lauren herself was already on a flight to New York City and hopefully would arrive safely there soon. The 2 Autobot commanders of course had their holoforms on and were sitting in a booth with the 6 siblings who were with them; they had already gotten their drinks and their food and talking to each other, not while the food was in their mouths of course.

"This is really good." Marcy commented after having taken a few bites of her grilled cheese sandwich and swallowing it.

"I agree." Optimus Prime smiled but that smile soon disappeared when he heard someone at another table swearing and yelling.

"Sir, this is a family restaurant." the waitress was saying. "If you can't politely explain what you need help with, I can't help you."

The unruly customer still swore and said something about the food being "effing cold", only he didn't say "effing". Then he began throwing dishes at the server.

Optimus immediately got up and went to see what was going on; he did not understand why anyone would badmouth those who handled their food. He then saw that it was Michelle herself who was having to deal with the verbal and now physical abuse and the Autobot leader was not the only one who noticed it; Michelle's father was on the phone with the police when he came out and saw what was happening.

Michelle ran while the dishes were being thrown until the man had run out of dishes and had been restrained by Optimus.

"Let me go you-"

Optimus cut off the unruly customer. "You are sadly mistaken if you think you can do these things to your server; even if your complaint was justified, it does not excuse treating anyone like slag since someone needs to do jobs that get looked down on and she and her coworkers chose to be the ones to do so out of their own free will."

That was when teh police arrived. "We've got him from here Prime." one of the officers said.

Optimus Prime let go of the unruly customer, who was still swearing. The latter was then arrested and taken away. One of the janitors was cleaning up the broken dishes and Michelle had gone back into the kitchen to get some things for another table while in tears.

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that." Brandon said.

"I know; you'd think that people here wouldn't try to act like entitled assholes like I've seen happen at the fast food places in our town." Lisa added.

"Lisa, watch your language!" Elita One scolded her.

"I'm sorry but that's what that guy was acting like." the red headed teenager pointed out.

The Wilson kids finished eating and Optimus pulled out a 50 dollar bill to leave as a tip for Michelle's friend Janet, who had been his and his family's waitress that evening after having paid for the meal; he knew this was the least he could do and that those who worked hard deserved every bit of money they earned and then some.

When the Wilson kids were outside as were Optimus and Elita's holoform, Michelle came out the back door of the restaurant; her shift was over and she wanted to say something to Optimus.

"Thanks for standing up for me even though you didn't have to." She said.

"You are very welcome Michelle. I did not want to stand by if it could be helped; I am glad that you did not do something such as spitting in his food." Optimus replied.

"Believe me I would have if it wasn't against the health code but even then, revenge is stupid and he's probably never going to come back here again." Michelle commented..

"Just call us or Lauren if you need someone to talk to dear." Elita One told the human girl.

"I'll keep that in mind." Michelle smiled as she said this.

Soon the Wilson siblings and their 2 adopted Autobot parents were on the way back home and when they got there, they heard Sunstreaker screaming something about his paint job being ruined by Play-Doh and Floam.

"Hmm, I wonder who finally knocked him down a peg or 2." Elita commented as the kids got out of her and Optimus's altmodes. She and her sparkmate turned off their holoforms and transformed into robot mode and followed the kids inside.

Optimus looked over and saw Jetfire and Lavender giving each other a knowing look while they sat on the sofa and cuddled each other. "I think I know." the Autobot leader commented...

A few minutes later, Jetfire was explaining everything. "Yes I pulled the prank on Sunstreaker and Lavender helped me because I was upset at what happened yesterday."

"It's true and I honestly think he deserved it." Lavender added.

"A your leader, I am disappointed that you pulled a childish prank for revenge. Jetfire, as a fellow mech who would be offended by wrongs done to my femme, I say 'right on'." Optimus Prime told them. "I will let both of you off with a warning this time despite what Prowl thinks should happen to you but I won't be so easygoing the next time. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." the 2 both replied.

"You may leave know and good night." Optimus ordered them.

"Good night sir." Jetfire said before he and Lavender left to go to their separate quarters; hopefully, the substances that human children used to mold things out of or mold around stuff in the case of Floam, would come off of Sunstreaker easily...


	19. Chapter 19

Lavender's story chapter 19

(Lavender's personal log, a few weeks after the last chapter)

Today I embarrassed myself and Kyle; First Aid and I were giving the Wilson siblings checkups and of course, that involved checking their interfacing equipment. I accidentally "turned Kyle on" as the humans would put it when doing that part of the examination and let go of his genitalia. "I'm so sorry." I quickly said.

"I know you didn't mean it." He replied despite his embarrassment. "At least I know that those parts work."

I sent Kyle to get dressed since I was done with him and went to wash my hands, still embarrassed over the whole thing. First Aid and Ratchet didn't seem that upset with me either and the other human children are healthy so I guess that's something good about today…

(End log entry)

Jetfire was actually laughing a little bit when Lavender told him about the incident later that evening. The other Autobots had also chuckled a little bit; thankfully, the Wilson siblings were asleep after finishing their dinner and their homework so Kyle wasn't getting embarrassed all over again.

"Jetty, it's not funny!" she insisted.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." The green flyer replied as he gave her a hug. "No one's completely perfect at what they do you know."

"True but I have to be close to it or exactly there since I've got a lot of lives in my hands and don't want to lose anybody if something serious happens." Lavender pointed out.

"You have First Aid and I to help if you need it." Ratchet assured the light purple femme.

"I know and thanks." Lavender finished drinking her energon before getting up.

Of course, Jetfire did the same thing a few seconds later. "Speaking of, turning someone on, I think alone time for us is in order; what do you think?"

"I'm not ready for it but when I am you better be prepared since being a medic means I know how everything on a Cybertronian works." She replied, feeling very confident.

"Yes but I have the experience." The ex-Decepticon pointed out, smirking a little bit. He led his femme out of the room and towards her quarters, leaving the other Autobots laughing at their comments and discussing what could happen.

"I'll bet she won't interface with him at all despite what we think." Sideswipe said.

"I bet she will and you're waxing me for a week if I'm right." Sunstreaker argued. "If you win, I get to do all of your duties for 2 days."

"It's a deal." The red Autobot said.

"Why must you 2 bet on stuff like that?" Elita One scolded them. "If they're not ready for it, they won't do it, and if they are, they will, no big deal needs to be made about it by anyone but themselves!"

"Elita is correct; there is a reason that aspects of one's life are private." Optimus Prime added. "I am tempted to have Prowl consider making a rule against making bets since you 2 have wound up becoming disgusting as well as troublemakers."

"He wouldn't!" the twins gasped.

"I certainly will make that a rule, now no more betting on others' private lives or you are both going to help Ratchet clean the whole medbay." Prowl told the twins firmly.

Jazz and Emerald soon went into their quarters with Rhythm, who was already sound asleep as the humans would put it. Everyone else except for First Aid and Optimus Prime went into recharge as well. First Aid headed towards the medbay and Optimus went outside as he needed to take his turn on guard duty; this was going to be a long night but hopefully at the end of it, he would have at least a little bit of time with Elita before going about his daily duties as Prime tomorrow…

It turned out that Sideswipe was right and Sunstreaker was grumbling about the whole thing and preparing to go on monitor duty when Jetfire walked by him.

"I can't believe this!" the yellow mech complained.

Jetfire couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you get for assuming things." He replied; he had let Lavender tickle him and they had also cuddled each other before he had left her for the night and went to his own quarters anad that had been just fine by him.

Sunstreaker kept cursing as the green flyer went off to go patrol the skies with the Aerialbots; he was so going to get Sideswipe for this…


	20. Chapter 20

Lavender's story chapter 20

Today, Lavender was disgusted with humanity in general; just yesterday, Kayla would have been raped had it not been for Optimus Prime interfering and now the poor girl was refusing to let anyone touch her at all except for her adopted parents hence why all 3 medics were talking to the human as well as Optimus and Elita.

"She is going to need a lot of therapy to put it as simple as possible." First Aid said.

"It sickens me that one would do this to one who does not understand it." Optimus Prime commented sadly.

Lavender nodded her agreement. "Kayla, you don't have to be afraid; you're not the only person that has had someone making unwanted advances on you and you did the right thing by refusing to give into his demands."" She said reassuringly and lightly patted the human girl on the head.

Kayla didn't seem to mind the femme medic being just a little bit affectionate and hugged the latter in return. "Thanks Lavender."

A few minutes later, Optimus had gone to his office to contact a therapist who could help Kayla while Elita One was taking the human girl and her siblings to Sunday school, wiht Bumblebee helping the femme commander with that.

"Kayla will be all right." Ratchet assured Lavender. "We'll all make sure of that."

"I know; I just hope it's sooner rather than later that she is able to move past what happened to her." The femme replied as she went to scrub the examination table.

Later that day when she was on break, Lavender found herself watching Jetfire perform very impressive aerial stunts while in his alt mode. She had to admit he was good at this.

"I've been practicing for a long time." he explaiend when he landed.

"I can tell." The junior medic commented as they both went inside. They soon were in the rec room and drinking some energon with everyone else gathered around as today 2 more Autobots had arrived, Wheeljack and Chromia to be specific.

"I can't believe the human kids are so different than us!" Wheeljack was commenting when he was talking with them and Ratchet.

"Wheeljack, you are not allowed to experiment on the children; I do not want thenm hurt or killed and neither does Elita. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus Prime asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Understood sir." the scientist replied, his audio receptors lighting up as he spoke.

Lavender then asked "Is he the one whose experiments always blow up in his face?"

"It's happened a lot when he was a scientist on Cybertron; he became a Wrecker during the war but has always wanted to return to his scientific studies." Chromia replied. "Greetings to you by the way; you're Lavender, correct?"

"Yes I am." the medic replied.

"I'm Chromia." The blue femme said.

"And you're going to have to make up the fact that we haven't seen each other in who knows how many vorns." Ironhide said, smirking a little bit.

Everybody laughed, except for Brandon who didn't get the joke.

"All right but do you still have it?" Chromia asked her sparkmate.

"I certainly do." Ironhide replied, as he led the blue femme out of the room and towards his quarters.

The Wilson siblings knew not to distrube the 'bots when they wanted to have "special alone time" so they just went and got dinner for themselves. Ratchet showed Wheeljack where the latter's lab would be located and Jetfire and Lavender sat on the sofa to watch a program on the Science Channel.

"Oh boy so much to deal with in one weekend." Lavender muttered, a little worn out.

"We'll make it through this and whatever else happens, I promise." Jetfire said, cuddling Lavender again.

Lavender smiled and they continued cuddling each other despite Sideswipe shouting for them to get a room and Sunstreaker smacking his brother and reminding him that the 2 were not going to be making love any time soon; the flyer and the medic knew that waiting a bit longer was the best thing they could do right now but it would be worth it...

Author's note: yeah I cutit short because I was lazy. Sorry about that.


End file.
